The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Tiger Timexe2x80x99. The genus Hemerocallis is a member of the family Liliaceae.
Hemerocallis comprises a genus of approximately 15 species of clump-forming, herbaceous perennials which are native to central Europe, China, and particularly, Japan. The flowers of Hemerocallis are lily-like and are borne in succession atop tall, frequently-branched scapes. Individual flowers last one day; thus, Hemerocallis is commonly know as xe2x80x98Daylilyxe2x80x99 in commercial trade.
In recent years, Hemerocallis has been extensively hybridized, and many cultivars exist. Hemerocallis hybrids are hardy spring- and summer-blooming plants which are particularly well-adapted to landscape plantings.
The plants form clumps of fan-shaped crowns of vertically-ranked, keeled, strap-like leaves. Plants (individual crowns) range in size from approximately 20 cm to over 90 cm in spread. Depending upon the parentage, Hemerocallis hybrids may be deciduous, evergreen or semi-evergreen.
Hemerocallis hybrids come in a range of colors including orange, yellow, pink, reddish or purplish. The flowers are funnel-shaped or campanulate with six segments joined at the base into a tube.
Asexual propagation of Hemerocallis is frequently done by division. Propagation can also be done through the use of tissue culture practices.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Tiger Timexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program and was originated by the inventor, Matthew Kaskel, from a cross made during such a program in Homestead, Fla. in April of 1990. The male and female parents are proprietary Hemerocallis selections designated by number codes which are maintained by the inventor and used for breeding purposes only. The selection comprising the new variety was chosen after commencement of flowering of the progeny in April of 1991.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture and division was performed by the inventor in Homestead, Fla. and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Tiger Timexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Tiger Timexe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Hemerocallis as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flowers having three zones of color, which include bright orange with a dark eye zone and a yellow center;
2. Individual scapes are tall and branched with many buds which open in succession for approximately 4 weeks;
3. Spent flowers shrivel, become inconspicuous, drop from the scape quickly, and do not interfere with the opening of subsequent flowers;
4. Plants rebloom throughout a 90-day blooming season;
5. Plants grow vigorously and propagate rapidly by division and tissue culture; and
6. Plants have evergeen foliage and a clumping habit making them attractive in landscapes even when not in bloom.
xe2x80x98Tiger Timexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength and humidity, without any change in genotype.